The invention relates to a method for the manufacture of a connection between a corrugated tube and a further body.
Cables have to be laid in aircraft for the transfer of data and/or power such that they are protected from mechanical damage, from contamination and from electromagnetic irradiation to ensure an uninterrupted data transmission or a reliable power supply. A corrugated tube made of metal satisfies these requirements provided it is ensured that it can be connected mechanically tightly, in a sealed and electrically conductive manner.
It is known from the prior art to achieve the corrugated tube connection in that the corrugated tube end is compressed and is then clamped using a sleeve nut as is shown in FIG. 2.
A further known method comprises the corrugated tube 20′ in accordance with FIG. 3 being connected to the body 10′ to be connected by a weld connection or a solder connection 30′.